


Starry Eyed (Heart Forever In Your Hands)

by Wildheart_Hermitcraft (Lupa_Morgan)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay Panic, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this for school, M/M, Urban Fantasy, zelkpvp - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_Morgan/pseuds/Wildheart_Hermitcraft
Summary: Angsty ZelkPVP enderdragonish fightI should have slept instead-
Relationships: Jacob | Zelk/MegaPVP (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 35





	Starry Eyed (Heart Forever In Your Hands)

**Author's Note:**

> The ages of the characters were taken into account.
> 
> Mega is 16, Zelk is 15, Darryl is 25. Yes, I aged Zelk down and potentially aged Mega in some way, shape, or form lmao.
> 
> Another thing to mention, Mega is fae (and mute) and Zelk is a tiger/elk hybrid. Darryl has small wings that don't do much-
> 
> Yet another thing, heights. Mega is 4'11, Zelk is 5'5, and Darryl is 5'7.
> 
> [words in this are Mega's sign-language to communicate]

Once upon a time, there was a young knight named Mega; he was a Fae. At that very moment, the young Fae was standing in front of a portal, one that led to a whole other dimension. If Fae could feel emotions, he would have been as panicked as the healer trembling next to him.

[Zelk, we have to go in. You know it. Darryl is the king; his life could depend on us in there. He's not cut out for fighting this dragon.] The Fae signed to the healer. [I promise that you will be okay.] Mega fell back into the portal, giving a little wave at Zelk, who followed behind him.

In a flash of light Mega and Zelk appeared on an obsidian platform surrounded by yellow stone. There was a path cut up to the surface. Mega grabbed the shield on his back, beckoning Zelk to follow him.

"Darryl!" Mega swung around at Zelk's yelp and saw Darryl dangling from an obsidian tower. 

"ZELK WATCH OUT!" Darryl cried. The warning came too late. Zelk screeched as the dragon swooped down and threw him against an obsidian tower. Darryl fell, dodging Zelk's unconscious body. Mega ran over to them.

[Are you okay, Darryl?] he signed frantically.

"I think I broke my ankle, but other than that, I'm okay." Darryl winced when he saw the tiger boy's wounds flowing with fresh crimson blood.

Out of the corner of the young knight's eye, he saw the dragon diving towards him. Grabbing Darryl's shield, he faced the dragon. Shield up. Eyes shut tight, bracing for impact. Slowly, the young knight opened his eyes. Vision blurry with unseen tears, he saw. The shield blocked the dragon. Darryl's eyes went wide as he saw what was happening.

"Mega! You're making a shield around us with the dragon's breath!" Mega winced at the pain of the dragon's breath as he stepped through the shield he had made. Breathing shaky, he continued forward, his sword at the ready. He looked back at Darryl, smiling slightly before doing the unimaginable; he lowered his shield. 

Without thinking it through again, he rushed the dragon, plunging his sword through its head.

Tears fell from the Fae's eyes as he dropped his sword; he crawled back to the shield he made and pressed his hand to it. It broke at his touch, like popping a bubble.

"Mega, a-are you crying?" Mega crawled over to Zelk and cupped his face. Slowly he pressed his lips into Zelk's, brushing the younger's hair back. Zelk kissed back, pulling the smaller boy into it and deepening the kiss. Mega pulled away. 

Zelk wiped away the tears on the Fae's face, gazing deep into his amber eyes. Mega's face was getting more pale by the second. 

[I thought I'd lost you Zelk.] Mega signed before he passed out. The kiss gave enough energy the younger to close his wounds, and without a word, Zelk picked up the collapsed Fae and walked towards the portal back.

"He kept going, even though it was difficult," Darryl muttered almost to himself as he tried to walk. "A true hero always keeps going."

[My heart is in your hands forever, Zelk. Take good care of it.]

"I will Mega, I promise."


End file.
